Happy Tree Friends Task Force
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Flaky is one of the strongest people of the task force but is scared of most things other than battle. She has caught the attention of the other task force member including the girls will she be able to handle it? Many missions will be in this story so it get violent and their may be a little rapping haha so it rated M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

First of all none of these characters are mine, they belong to Mondo Media. And it's a lot different than the real HTF like REALLY different! So yeah :) also this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it

* * *

In this world there are special individuals that belong to the Happy Tree Friends task force, HTF task force for short.

The world has been thrown into despair after the war, many rebels still fight on, but after the nuclear bomb fell most of them died. Some people were radiated from the nuke and the turned into monsters, and that's wear HTF comes in. They are specially trained from a young age to fight and kill.

Blood drips down my arm, from the large gash that Petunia gave me, and my breathing is rapped no matter how I try to control it. My legs shake from exhaustion and sweat covers every inch of my body. I can feel my strength give out and I slump down to my knees.

"It seems that Flaky isn't able to continue in her condition-" Mr. X starts saying, but is stop when he gasps as I slowly rise back to my feet.

"I'm not finished yet," I growl. The only thing that is keeping my up right now is my pride, I've never lost a battle to any of the others I face so far and I wasn't going to lose now either.

Petunia is almost is the same condition as me. I had gotten a few good blows on her and she was bleeding in multiple spots but they were shallow cuts that only slowed her down slightly. Her dark blue hair with a lighter blue streak is a disaster because I had pulled a large amount out when we first started to fight.

I watch as she size me up as well; the only advantage I could use at the moment was my speed and smallness. She was tall, filled out well but was slow even without the damage that I had caused her.

She eyed me curiously waiting for me to do something. I closed my eyes and focus on bring my inner strength out. I focus on the sounds around me, people whispering, my breathing, her breathing, and her getting in position to attack me. She finally moves, throwing herself towards me with an animal like scream.

I open my eyes. Her hand is squeezing her knife so tightly that the tips of her fingers are a reddish, purplish color. I quickly dodge her first attack and then her second and third. I concentrated on her movement, the way she held her knife, the crazed look in her eyes, she was easy to read. So on her fourth attack I side step and grab her arm. I restrain her other arm and dug my sharp nails into her weapon hand until I heard the knife fall to the ground.

I let out a little laugh. Seriously, that's all it took? I should have just ended this a lot sooner but I didn't think that this tactic would work so easily. I was desperate when I used it.

I kick the back of her knees, making her fall to them, and then I quickly grab my knife and hold it to her throat.

A loud clapping sound came from the stadium but I don't take my eyes off Petunia. "What a wonderful take down, Flaky!" I hear Mr. X shout. "The winner of this match is FLAKY!" he hollers. With those words I release Petunia. She collapses to the floor; a stretcher comes and takes her away. I start after them so I can make sure she was okay when she woke but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

I turn around surprise to see Dr. Lumpy with an embarrassed smile on his face. "I don't think that is wise Red," he calls me by my nickname that many people do because of my spikey, red hair and brownish, reddish eyes. "You should worry about you own injuries, than of Petunia's"

I look down at myself. I was a mess, blood all over me, some mine some Petunia's and my clothes are ripped up. And I see why the doctor was embarrassed before, the rips on my clothes show a large portion of my stomach and breasts.

I can feel my face redden. I let out a yelp and try to cover myself. I can feel hot tears streak down my cheeks from embarrassment.

Something is draped over my shoulders, Dr. Lumpy's white doctor's coat. I slowly look up at him and he smiles warmly at me.

"Uh t-thank you," I whimper.

"Why don't you come back to my office and we can fix you up and find you a new pair of clothes." He says sweetly. I nod my head, but even before we can head off into the direction of his office we're stopped by Splendid.

He gives me a hug which is short live because Lifty and Shifty yanked him off of me. "Aw why can't I hug her?" Splendid wined. This made me giggle a little.

"Because she's are play toy and we don't like to share," the pair of green haired twins say together. I gave a frighten looked cause whenever they called me their toy thing got weird which scared me the most out of everything.

But luckily I was saved. "If you can't tell, Flaky is injured, so if you would excuse us." Dr. Lumpy say in a rather irritated voice. That shut the boy right the hell up. They call give me worried looks and then nod their heads.

The doctor grabs my hand and leads me away. I turn and give them a soft smile and wave goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

First of all none of these characters are mine, they belong to Mondo Media. And it's a lot different than the real HTF like REALLY different! So yeah J

Sorry this is so short I'm in the hospital right now so, yeah but I will try to write more. J There will be some back stories coming up to tell you why she soo freaked about Lammy.

* * *

When Dr. Lumpy and I get to his office he tosses me a towel. "Go ahead and take a shower, then you can change into some new clothes, and I can check you over," he rummages through the closet, he smiles when he finds what he was looking for. "Here," he hands me some clothes.

I bow my head as thanks, and turned to go find the showers.

The warm water feels good on my body. It hits the top of my head and spills down my shoulders then the rest of my body. I find strawberry shampoo and brown sugar body wash. When I'm done I dry myself off and grab my clothes.

It's wool, red dress with a V neckline and cuts off right before my knees. It clings to my small frame showing off my figure. 'Tiny tits' I feel my heart sink as I look in the mirror. I will never understand what is attractive about me.

SLAP! I took both my hands and slapped my cheeks. Not today! I will not be sad today! I give myself an encouraging smile, and leave the bathroom.

"Dr. Lumpy thanks for the clothes…" I walk into his office but no one is there. I set on one of chairs because I always hate setting on the examining table. I wonder where on earth he ran off to; he's the one that wanted me to come here.

At that thought the door flew open. "HEY LUMPS I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU…" a girl with purple hair stands in the door way surprised to see me. She has a white hat and coat on that covers her outfit. I smile spreads across her face.

"Well, well look who's here, Flaky," she starts to walk in. My body is shaking with fear with every step she takes. Her hungry smile makes tears show in my eyes.

"h-hey l-l-lammy," I stutter. This makes her smile even wider and wilder. She's finally reached me.

"Now, now don't be so frighten, I make you feel good," she whispers as she pets my damp hair. Her hand is on my knee, she's so close that I can feel her warm breath. She leans her head down and licks my cheek, which makes me squeak with fear.

I close my eyes, scared of what she'll do with me. A few seconds past and nothing a few more and still nothing. I slowly open my eyes.

A tall man with green hair and a mustache is holding onto Lammy. She looks angry but doesn't fight. He gives me a sweet smile. "Sorry Miss, Lammy lets go," He says. She nods with a sigh.

"Next time darling," with a wink the both leave me a little dumbstruck.

"Was that just Lammy?" Dr. Lumpy walks in and slowly nod, still super confused of who that dude was. After the Doc fixes me up, I head down for dinner.

The mess hall full of people most set with their squad, eating and laughing. I quickly grab my tray and load up on food.

I walk over to the table with most of my squad sat, Giggles and Splendid where fighting over something as I sat my tray down.

"What do you think about it?" Giggles crosses her arms with a pout look and stares at me. Splendid smirks next to her.

"Huh, what are you two even talking about?" I question.

"If weapons are good in a fight or not," she says

I take a bite out of my sandwich, thinking. I swallow "If your better at hand to hand combat then weapons aren't as good as just your fist but if your trained to use a weapon then it would be bad to fight with just your fists," I sigh "Also why does it matter because if you can use weapons then doesn't that give you the upper hand especially if you train to use them,"

The all stare at me and I can feel my face turn red. "D-d-did I-I say something w-wrong,"

The all burst out laughing. "You always think so realistic," they giggle. My face glows crimson.

"WHAT YA' MEAN THERE AIN'T NO FUCKING TACOS," a loud voice booms from across the mess hall making my table stop laughing.

"Great he's at it again," Nutty sighs.

Something snaps within me. It happens once in a while when someone does something I really can't stand. This time someone was bring shame onto our squad which pisses me off. I stand, ignoring the calls from my table, and walk over to the green haired man in the army outfit that was yelling.

I grab one of the trays that are stacked on side of the food bar; raising it above my head. I strike Flippy in the back with it. He angrily turns around to me but before he can say anything I take my tiny fist and punch him with all my might and it knocks him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yells

"Shut up, look at what you have done, you have ruined my dinner with your annoying yelling," I say my body shaking with anger. "And you dare call yourself a part of the alpha team!" I start to yell.

"STAIGHTEN THE HELL UP!" I yell and stomp off.


End file.
